


all in

by AlainaCorrigan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Made up baby Shattenkirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainaCorrigan/pseuds/AlainaCorrigan
Summary: “What was that for?” Brady asks, curious and just a little breathless.“Just to say I love you. And, and I’m all in on this. Us. Together,” Jimmy stammers out.





	all in

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> brady/jimmy: accidental baby acquisition
> 
> I don’t care how these 2 doofs get a baby that they suddenly have to take care of but please. Jimmy watching Brady toss a baby in the air and catching it to make it giggle and he’s like “god that’s cute. can’t wait til it’s our baby he does that with. wait a minute huh”
> 
> so this is set a little in the future (nebulously, there's no official time set) and I totally made up Kevin Shattenkirk's kid buuutttt eh, whatever. I hope you enjoy! -Shan

Jimmy likes New York. He likes the Rangers, he likes the city, he likes the fans. Jimmy loves Brady Skjei, loves his smile, his laugh, and even his weird taste in music. He’s happy, unbelievably happy in New York. Happy with a man he’s been dating since his rookie year and content with his life as it is.

So when Brady eagerly agrees to babysit Alyson Shattenkirk, Jimmy is a little nervous and antsy.

“Are you sure you want us to do it?” Jimmy asks warily.

“Absolutely. She’s 8 months old, a lot easier to handle now. You guys have got this, we trust you,” Kevin explains.

“But why us? We don’t have the experience that like, Staalsy or Hank have. Or any of the other parents. Wouldn’t they be better?” Jimmy asks.

Brady puts a hand on Jimmy’s leg, stopping it from shaking. “Shatty’s asking us, Ves. We can do it. Just drop her off or tell us when to come and get her,” Brady offers, his Minnesota niceness shining through a little too much for Jimmy’s taste. 

“Great, thanks guys. We really appreciate it. And you can call if you have any questions. Don’t worry too much, you’ll be fine.”

And that’s how Jimmy finds himself babysitting Alyson Shattenkirk on his day off with his boyfriend of 2 years. Honestly, it’s not a terrible situation to be in. They both like kids, and have some experience taking care of them. Plus, it helps that Alyson’s adorable. Makes looking after her easy, even without Kevin’s help. He’d already had plans to be out of the apartment for the day and Jimmy’s missing his babysitting expertise just a little bit.

“Hey, Jimmy. Can you bring me a bottle? Aly’s making her guppy face,” Brady calls from the living room. Jimmy starts, shaking away any thoughts about wanting Kevin here encroaching on baby time. He makes the bottle quickly, following the handwritten instructions that had Deanna had provided. No matter how many times Kevin and Deanna said they trusted Brady and Jimmy, they had definitely over-prepared them. Jimmy’s fairly certain he saw baby Tylenol and three sets of pjs in the diaper bag. 

“Incoming bottle for the princess!” Jimmy says as he re-enters the living room and passes off both the bottle and a spit-up blanket to Brady. He flashes Jimmy a charming smile before getting Aly into feeding position and popping the bottle in her mouth. 

“Success!” Brady croons making a face at Aly. She tries to smile around the bottle, dribbling a little milk. Which of course is just unacceptable so she “hmphs” and returns to eating. “Yeah Aly, eating is generally more important than anything else in the world. Focus on that and then we can giggle and have fun,” Brady explains in a warm tone. 

Jimmy smiles at Brady, though Brady’s focus is solely on Aly and making sure she’s eating. He settles in on the couch next to Brady, trying not to jostle the two of them. Aly’s kind of adorable while eating, but it's also vaguely gross. She’s devouring the formula and has this quasi-focused and grumpy face going, which somehow still looks good. Jimmy’s in awe, so he takes out his phone to stealthily grab a photo. Aly’s so focused on her bottle that she doesn’t even notice Jimmy move and take the picture. Of course, the picture turns out good so Jimmy sends it to Shatty. A little proof that his baby’s still alive and Brady and Jimmy are taking care of her.

“Hey, you’re quiet over there,” Brady says, “everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Just don’t want to disturb her. Food is very important you know,” Jimmy replies matter of factly.

“Trust me Jimmy, you aren’t going to distract her from food. She’s in focus mode.”

“Third period, trying to take the lead focus?” Jimmy jokes and Brady rolls his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But that’s why you love me, right?” Jimmy asks, smiling. 

Brady smiles softly at Jimmy, his eyes softening. “Yeah, something like that.”

Jimmy just smiles back and settles into the couch. Things are good, they’re going well. He’s happy here, with Brady looking really good with a baby in his arms, and just chilling in their apartment.Yeah his heart’s definitely beating faster than normal, but that’s part for the course for Jimmy. His heart always races when Brady looks good. And unfortunately for Jimmy’s heart, Brady always looks good. Adding a baby into the mix only makes him more attractive which is just unfair to Jimmy’s poor heart.

Brady stands up suddenly, the movement of the couch pulling Jimmy out of his thoughts, and starts walking around. 

“It makes burping her easier,” he says, as if Jimmy needed an explanation. “Hey, what else do you want to do with her today? We don’t just have to hang around here,” Brady asks, gesturing to the walls of their apartment. 

Jimmy wants to be helpful and throw out an idea, but seeing Brady gently burp Aly and coo at her is rendering him speechless. Something swells in his chest too, but he’s ignoring it, unable to pinpoint exactly what he’s feeling. “Uhm, we could...go for a walk?” Jimmy suggests, craning his neck to see that yes, there is still sunlight outside. So an outdoor adventure is definitely possible. With coats and hats and gloves and scarves, but it's definitely possible.

“Hey yeah, we could take her to the park!” Brady’s face lights up at the idea, and Jimmy feels his lips curling upwards in what Hayesie call his “Brady smile.” Which is stupid. Jimmy does not have a specific smile for Brady. Definitely not. 

“The park it is then, I’ll get some blankets and toys together.” Anything to keep himself occupied and not staring at Brady and Aly. He needs a break from all the cuteness, he’s only human.

It takes them 30 minutes to get ready and actually leave their building. Brady and Jimmy are hockey players, not professional babysitters, so they may have forgotten a few things the first time they packed the bag for the park, resulting in a trip back up the stairs to their apartment. And this only happened, three times. It’s fine, they have everything they need and probably more. Aly will be the most prepared baby in Central Park. And the warmest. It’s fine. 

Brady starts talking hockey and plans for the rest of the season while they walk, mostly rambling on about random things. Jimmy smiles as he pushes the stroller, the stroller with the bag in it because Brady did not want to put Aly down. It’s adorable though, seeing Brady talk and talk about the future, their future, while holding her. She’s clutching the collar of Brady’s winter coat, face just visible under the beanie Brady had insisted on putting on her head. Aly’s a little puff of adorableness. And warmth. Most importantly, she is warm. There might not be much snow on the ground now, but New York is still cold. 

They reach the park fairly quickly and find a good spot in the sun to sit and play. Aly crawls around the blanket, reaching for different toys. She’s fun to watch and Jimmy just sits back and enjoys. 

“Hey, you good?” Brady asks, putting his hand over Jimmy’s. 

“Yeah, all good. Just enjoying watching her.” Brady flashes him a smile and Jimmy’s heart double-times a little. He still can’t believe Brady looks at him like that, that Brady actually likes him. Even after two years, it’s a little mind-boggling to Jimmy but he knows it's real. Brady’s genuine, always truthful and not the best at hiding his emotions. It’s reassuring to Jimmy though, knowing that he doesn’t have to worry with Brady. They’re together, they’re solid, and they’re happy. 

Jimmy’s so caught up in his thoughts that he’s missing out on time with Aly. He’s missed Brady scooping her up and walking her around the park to see the trees without leaves, see where some leaves are miraculously hanging on and where snow has piled up. Jimmy smiles in their direction, his heart swelling again. He doesn’t understand why he’s so acutely aware of everything cute Brady is doing with Aly today, but its making him very introspective about his relationship with Brady and what their future looks like. It’s, well it’s almost disconcerting but they are babysitting Aly together. Being responsible for a kid together is stirring up something in Jimmy, that’s got to be it. 

He looks up to check on Brady and Aly and then, oh.

Brady’s tossing her up in the air, not too high but gauging the smiles on both of their faces its enough that she’s loving it. It’s something so small and innocent, something that everyone does with their kids, but this feels like a punch in the gut to Jimmy. He’s breathless and speechless and so overwhelmed with emotions. His heart clenches with want as he watches Brady toss Aly again, sees her smile and undoubtedly giggle. Brady’s smiling so wide, he’s so obviously happy with this and Jimmy just wants. He wants this to be their everyday life, not today nor tomorrow but at some point he wants this, and he wants this with Brady.

It hits him suddenly, that this is why he’s been so caught up in his thoughts today. Jimmy’s known he wants kids, but now he know he wants kids with Brady. It’s so easy to picture, a house just outside the city, overtaken with toys and blankets and bottles and diapers and filled with love. It’s warm and happy and Jimmy just, he wants it. Its overwhelming, how much he yearns for that life. For Brady tossing a kid, their kid, in the air and hearing both of them giggle. For days spent together as a family snuggled up on the couch together or exploring museums and book stores all around Manhattan, for a baby that keeps him and Brady up all night but is theirs. 

Jimmy wants it all. And seeing Brady with Aly, how good he is with her and how much he loves being around her, it seals the deal for Jimmy. 

He walks over to where Brady’s showing Aly the snow piled on a branch. “...it’s cold, so don’t touch it, but this stuff falls from the sky and coats the ground and looks really pretty,” Brady explains to Aly. She looks between the snow and Brady with awe, eyes wide and bright. Brady smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Yeah, snow’s really cool and pretty.”

Jimmy puts a hand on Brady’s back, still aware that they’re in public, “Yeah, snow’s pretty awesome Aly-bug.” Brady turns to smile and Jimmy and he just, he needs to be able to wrap his arms around Brady and kiss him senseless. “Hey, it’s a little cold out, maybe we should head back?” Jimmy suggests. Brady nods, looking down at Aly to see her flushed nose and cheeks from the cold. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Maybe we put her in the stroller with a bunch of blankets?” Brady asks. Jimmy nods, steering Brady back towards their pile of things. 

“Here, let me take her. You pack up the bag, I’ll bundle up the princess so she stays warm.” 

It doesn’t take them long to gather everything. Brady’s shouldering the diaper bag as Jimmy’s folding down a blanket so Aly can still see out of the stroller. He stands and looks around, making sure the coast is clear before he puts his hand on Brady’s neck and pulls him in for a quick kiss. 

“What was that for?” Brady asks, curious and just a little breathless. 

“Just to say I love you. And, and I’m all in on this. Us. Together,” Jimmy stammers out. 

“We’ve been going out for over two years, I’d kinda assumed you’re all in,” Brady replies, eyebrows scrunching together.

“Well, yeah. But like. I’m in for life. All in. Everything, family, a house, retirement, all of it. I’m all in Brady.”

Brady’s face softens, his eyes filled with love, and then he’s beaming at Jimmy. “You had to tell me that now, when I can’t kiss you senseless? God, I love you so much,” he breathes out. 

“Let’s get back home then, where its warm. Then you can kiss me and tell me how much you love me,” Jimmy suggests, his heart full. 

Brady nods and they start towards home, Jimmy pushing Aly’s stroller and Brady walking right next to Jimmy, their shoulders brushing every few steps. It’s a shorter trip home, Brady and Jimmy walking faster to get out of the cold and get home where they can kiss. 

As soon as they get Aly settled in the living room on a blanket with her toys, Brady turns to Jimmy and sweeps him up in a passionate kiss. “You mean it, that you’re all in and want kids, a house, marriage, everything?” Brady asks when he finally breaks away from the kiss.

Jimmy laughs and rests his hands on Brady’s chest. “Yes, yes I’m all in Brady. I love you, I want kids with you, want to see you playing with them and teaching them hockey, I want it all.” 

Brady kisses Jimmy fiercely, his arms wrapping around Jimmy’s back. He pulls back and looks at Jimmy warmly, his eyes bright with excitement. “I want that too. Kids, a house, all of it. I’m all in Jimmy.” 

“Well then, I guess we better find a way to break it to Hayesie that we’re moving out,” Jimmy jokes. Brady laughs and presses a kiss to Jimmy’s forehead. 

“Something tells me he won’t be too upset to have this place to himself. But yeah, we’ll have to break that to him.”

And then Aly makes a noise, because she’s now realized she’s not the center of attention and that’s not okay. So Brady pulls away from Jimmy and rushes to play with her, immediately grabbing one of her toys and making her giggle. Jimmy watches for a moment, sees Brady smiling at her and knows he made the right choice. Yeah, he’s all in for sure.


End file.
